


closets and clones

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic, Drabble, Dreams, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Married Couple, Memories, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri has a dream that can't possibly come true.





	closets and clones

**Author's Note:**

> I love picturing Victor and Vicchan hanging out together but it can be a bit heartbreaking too. ;~;

Lying on the couch with Makkachin draped over him, Yuuri idly stroked the length of his back.

 

He probably should have already gotten breakfast started, considering how he'd woken up earlier than expected. Now Makkachin was walked, fed, and happy on top of Yuuri, who really didn't want to go back to sleep.

 

He didn't react to the yawn coming from their bedroom, or the footsteps heading in their direction. Makkachin did, leaping off of Yuuri with an excited  _boof_ as he went to meet Victor.

 

Yuuri stayed where he was and stared at the ceiling, exhausted and miserable. Victor's sleepy face came into view above him, a bemused smile on it. "I didn't hear you get up. How long have you been awake?"

 

"Long enough to walk Makkachin and feed him," Yuuri replied, finding himself unable to completely keep the misery out of his voice.

 

Victor looked at him thoughtfully before sitting down on the couch and pulling Yuuri's feet onto his lap. "What's the matter?"

 

"...I had a dream." It sounded so foolish to his own ears. 

 

"A bad one?"

 

"...Yes and no," Yuuri said, finally looking down in Victor's direction. His heart ached even thinking about the dream. It had seemed so real and sweet and he'd  _hated_ to wake up from it. "...I walked into the living room, and..." He stopped, swallowed, and closed his eyes before continuing, "...You were playing with Makkachin and Vicchan."

 

He bit his lip and heard Victor's surprised inhale. He wished he'd had a way to capture that image. It had been so perfect and wonderful..."You looked up at me and said that you found Vicchan hiding in the closet. That he'd been in there all along. Then you picked him up and held him, and...I woke up."

 

He'd woken up and immediately regretted it. Yuuri had turned to Victor, desperate, and wanted to cry when he realized Vicchan wasn't in Victor's arms.

 

Giving his ankle a gentle squeeze, Victor said, "I'm sorry, Yuuri."

 

"Don't be. It was just a dream," Yuuri replied with a small shake of his head. Opening his eyes again, he tried to turn that image of Victor and their dogs into something heartwarming rather than heartbreaking. He sighed and sat up, eyes on his knees as he said with absolute certainty, "He would've loved you and Makkachin."

 

"And we would have loved him," Victor told him with a wide smile as he ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair. "I wish I'd had a chance to meet my furry little namesake."

 

Yuuri laughed softly, leaning into Victor's touch and allowing it to soothe him. "...It was a nice dream, though. A step up from the one where I had to fight your evil clones."

 

"I wish we knew if you beat them or not!"

 

"Well, you're the one who woke me up in the middle of it, so now we'll never know."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did have a dream where Yuuri had to fight off an army of Victor clones to save the real Victor, and I honestly don't know if he won or not.
> 
> Please comment!!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
